1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine, a laser printer, and the like, for forming an image by using an electrophotographic process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine or a laser printer, after a developing agent image (toner image) is formed on a photoconductive drum as an image carrier, the developing agent image is transferred, by transfer means, onto a transfer medium, such as plain paper, which is conveyed along a convey path. The transfer medium is then guided to a fixing unit.
In a conventional copying machine, all the following components are constituted by separate members: a holding member for holding the transfer means; a support member for supporting feeding means for feeding a transfer medium to the transfer means; a guide for guiding the transfer medium fed by the feeding means to a position between the transfer means and the photoconductive drum; and a guide for guiding the transfer medium on which a developing agent image is transferred to the fixing unit.
If, however, a series of the components arranged along the convey path are constituted by separate members as described above, it is difficult to position the respective members with high precision. Moreover, the assembly performance is impaired, and the manufacturing cost is undesirably increased.